Red Light On the Wedding Night
by RoryJessfan7
Summary: Rory learns the power of the Long Island Ice Tea at her bachelorette party. Oneshot and Lit!


Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls does not belong to me, no matter how many pennies I throw into the fountain at the mall it still won

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls does not belong to me, no matter how many pennies I throw into the fountain at the mall it still won't become mine…sigh

-- --

The saying "Mother knows best" describes this situation perfectly.

She warned me, all those years ago, the day after her very own bachelorette party; that the Long Island Ice Tea was not your friend. Telling me that it makes you do things that you normally wouldn't do, like calling someone you normally wouldn't call at really weird times.

I should have taken her advice; just walked the other way, but I didn't and there I was on the phone to the one person I never imaged being on the phone with at my bachelorette party.

It all happened so fast, the engagement, which was so perfect it seemed like a movie. You know the one where the guy gets down on one knee, pops the question, the girl's all teary eyed but somehow manages to squeeze out a "yes", then he swoops her into his arms and they share a passionate kiss. The families are overjoyed; everyone says how beautiful the children will be.

Then the planning came and went, it was all done in three days, the date set for just five short days after the party. The gazebo seemed like the perfect place to hold the ceremony; the dress looked like it was made for me and all my closest friends are able to come with no problems about the date and time.

I mean, this is the day every girl looks forward to sense her first steps and it's suppose to be the most magical and special day of her life.

But as I'm sitting in the strip club with Lane to my left, Mom to my right, Paris next to her, Grandma on the other side of Lane and Lucy and Olivia down at the end with Sookie one seat ahead of them, I couldn't help notice that something was off.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks as Grandma was retelling the story of her wedding and all the events leading up to it.

I hadn't done it.

The one thing that Mom and Grandma did, Lane did it, hell, even Paris did it.

I hadn't tried on my wedding dress every night.

I couldn't breathe, and the room seemed to disappear. So I just sat there and stared at my fourth Long Island Ice Tea as everyone left the table to go call and check in on their husbands and boyfriends.

Once I remembered how to breathe again and got the feeling back into my arms I grabbed the drink in front of me and threw it down my throat like a Jell-O shot.

"Wow Rory, you okay over there?" Lucy asked me after watching me take hold of every drink I could at the table and gulp them down.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just… need to make a call." I told her as I unsteadily got up from the table.

"Aw, not you too?" Olivia whined from her seat.

"I just need to check on something… I'll be two minuets, promise." I said to her as I walked to the back of the room, away from the noise.

Clutching the phone in my hand I opened up to my contacts list and scrolled down to a number I thought I would never have to use.

Once I hit Jeremy from work I stopped, knowing what the next name would be.

I couldn't do it… could I? I mean I was in love with Logan… right?

It would just cause both of us pain, as it always did when ever we spoke to each other. And Logan was perfect… well at least that's what Grandma told me.

But shouldn't he have the right to know I'm getting married? We were friends at some point in time and more or less were now… _but Luke has probably already told him_, I argued with myself.

I sighed and closed my eyes, my thumb already on the down arrow, and with one quick tap the bar hit his name and my thumb goes to the send button.

_Here goes everything_, I tell myself.

The rings just kept coming and coming, and I highly doubted he would pick up. He probably saw who was calling and threw the phone against the wall.

My finger moved over the end button and I decided I would end it after just one more ring.

The ringing suddenly stopped and I heard a small voice answer.

"Rory?" came his voice, barely above a whisper.

"Jess." I said in an airy voice as I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Hi" he said softly, almost sadly.

"Hi" I tell him back as I lean against the nearest wall for support and my hand holds onto the phone for dear life.

"Not this again; do you think we could come up with something a little more intelligent to say? We are adults after all." he asked, his voice teasing as if trying to lift the awkwardness.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything Mariano", I say to him, smiling, same old Jess, trying to push past the pain and hide it.

"That's all I can ask for Gilmore", he says and I can just picture him smirking his trademark smirk and sitting on a dirty couch, wearing his old beat up Metallica T-shirt.

"So what are you up to this evening?" he asks me.

"I'm at a bachelorette party" I tell him honestly.

"Oh yeah, who's?", his voice curious.

"Mine." I tell him regretfully and I close my eyes, waiting for the freak out.

"What?!" he all but screams into the phone clearly shocked.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"Don't do this Rory." He tells me, I can hear begging in his voice.

"Do what?" I ask, hoping that he's telling me not to go through with it.

"Do this to me. Damn it Rory! Do you have any idea what you are doing to me now, Ror? You're killing me, that's what." He tells says his voice angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry Jess, it's just…" I trail off, not knowing how to continue.

"It's just what? Say something Rory! Why did you call me on the night of your bachelorette party before you get married to another man.?" He was yelling now and I didn't blame him, I would be mad if the situation was reversed.

Then something dawned on me. I was so stupid I hadn't seen it before.

He was the one.

He was my one and only Dodger.

"Come." Was all I could get out as tears pricked my eyes.

"What?" he asked and I swear I heard him stop breathing.

"Come to the wedding." I told him, no, begged him.

"Why?" he asked stubbornly. "So I can see you get married, do you really get that much enjoyment out of hurting me Ror?"

"No" I tell him quietly. I hate hurting him, it killed me when I kissed him and told him I loved Logan, the look on his face is forever sketched in my brain.

"Then why?" he pushed.

"Because…" I paused and he waited patently for me to continue as I collected my thoughts. "Because when the preacher asks if anyone has any reason why we shouldn't be wed, I want you there and I want you to stop me. Please Jess, stop me from making the worst decision of my life."

"Rory-" he tried to tell me something but I wouldn't listen.

"No, don't say anything. Only say something in five days, at the ceremony, its being held in the gazebo at Noon. I'll see you there… or maybe I won't, but you need to know something…" I paused and took a deep breath that I know killed us both.

"I…I don't love him. Not the way I love you. Bye Jess I have to go, Mom's waiting for phase two." Before he could say anything I hung up the phone and wiped the tears from my eyes that I had been to busy to notice had fallen.

As I walked back to the table now full with people I loved, I had only one thought going through my head.

_Maybe mom was wrong, the Long Island Ice Tea isn't so bad._

_-- --_

So what do you think?

Reviews please.


End file.
